The present invention relates to checkout counters having integral optical scanners and more specifically to an optical scanner weigh plate mounting apparatus.
Optical scanners are well known for their usefulness in retail checkout and inventory control. Optical scanners may include integral scales for weighing produce. Such scales include weigh plates which are flush with the checkout counter. The weigh plates have scanning apertures and transparent covers made of glass which collect dust. The weigh plates must be removed periodically to clean or replace the transparent covers and to remove or install scan modules.
Unfortunately, cleaning and replacement of transparent covers and removal of scan modules is difficult in known weigh plate scanners. Typically, the scanner housing must be removed to remove the weigh plate. Removal of the housing is difficult as the housing is fastened to the checkout counter using screws having limited access.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide an optical scanner weigh plate mounting apparatus which facilitates cleaning of weigh plate surfaces and removal and installation of scan modules without requiring removal of fasteners.